


My Big Fat Italian Wedding

by MaximumDefault



Series: Percy Jackson Character Studies [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Save them, all tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDefault/pseuds/MaximumDefault
Summary: Where Nico is dark and ends up married





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo, I love this pairing, like so much, its supportive and caring!  
> So, featuring Nico in a Dress.

It's quite funny. How people believe me ignorant of the changes in the world, or the wars that have been fought. Did they honestly believe me that dumb? With control of shadows and the dark; with the ability to raise the dead. They thought me an idiot. The wars humanity fought, they were recorded in the shadows. Those shadow records were my dreams, I've seen all. I know all; I am all. I will allow Poseidon to think himself the controller of the seas; after all the sea is nothing but shadow. I will allow Ares to think himself what others fear in the war; when enemies lurk in my shadows. I will allow Athena to believe herself the smartest; when I can easily come up with a plan of attack before she can even comprehend the situation. I will let Artemis believe herself princess of the night; when the Shadow King is here. I will allow my father to walk all over me and treat me like a useless lump of coal; without coal, how can one have a fire?  
I will let Zeus and Hera believe they hold all the cards and power; there are shadows in Olympus, I can easily drag it down to earth with a flick of my wrist.

True, my father is neglectful, and somewhat abusive. That's why I would stay on the streets when I was ten; the street-life continued til I was fourteen. I was found near the Coca-Cola factory in Atlanta Georgia in the mid-winter by Reign Parker; she took a frost-bitten homeless teen with her. She nursed me back to health, she cared for me, she held me when the nightmares would follow and tell me stories of when she was homeless and lived as a freight-hopper. She is all I have of parental love. When I told her of my demigod status, she looked excited; and in awe. Both she and Will are my reasons that I have yet to switch the positions of Olympus and the Underworld.

She is the best. Both her and Will could easily control me with a look; well. Will had that calm threatening smile and Reign would raise an eyebrow, both looks promised pain. When I told Reign about the abandonment from my father and the hate of the demigod world she was raving mad, one would think she could kill Zeus with such fury. If I could remember correctly she said; 'Zeus better count his fucking blessings because if I was there he'd have the beating of his life! I'd take Hermes' staff and shove it so far up his ass he won't be able to sit for centuries! Apollo won't be able to help him! I'd disfigure that son of a cyclops so bad Hera would leave him! Aphrodite wouldn't be able to find love for that bitch!' then the Hades rant; 'Your father shouldn't be disappointed in you, you should be disappointed in him! I'd kill him and send his ass to Tartarus! He is lucky I can't get my hands around his neck; I'd string him by his toes and watch him swing! Persephone better hope I don't meet her bitch ass! She turned you into a flower! A fucking flower! The bitch is lucky if I bury her under flowers! Fuck the gods! They lucky I don't climb the side of the Empire building like King Kong to wage war! Not even Ares would live! I'd fucking impale Hades on a stick with; the bitch would not live!'...needless to say it took me weeks to convince her that there was no lasting psychological damage.

Reign is a sweetheart actually, she travels a lot, as she own a portable “tiny-house”. She didn't really like the whole “Staying in one place til you die” thing, so she traveled the country, well; more like the world. Reign has a boatload of cash in her bank account, from what I’ve seen, and recently she’s started taking me on these trips and letting me live with her. We’ve formed a bond. Reign is the mother I never had and she make up for the lack of father figure as well. She’s a jewelry artisan, and I may or may not have gotten in the habit of shadow traveling into mines and pulling gems and such for her orders. Her house is like a plant nursery/book shop/bakery/cinema; I’m not kidding, she has plenty of succulents, cacti, flowers, plants that hang/drape/climb on the walls/spawn/etc. and weird vine-like plants that enjoyed roping themselves around the loft’s guardrails.

Her book collection, well; she has every damn section of literature available. Seriously, I now know poetry, literature, rhyme scheme, and why Elmo liked the purple grapes. I don’t even know why she has kindergartner books or college algebra. Gods, she could open a library and that wouldn't be enough to clear this place a little.

Her movie collection was nothing to scoff at either, she had VHS and DVD copies of so many movies; like damn girl. Chill a little bit.

The permanent scent of vanilla and baked good was a constant in the Parker house, you could smell it in the loft; which was where Reign slept, and in the second bedroom; where I slept. The loft itself was really big, like half the ceiling, the loft made the roof of the kitchen; both were really big and extremely lengthy. And it had enough room for there to be a wicker chair and there were two skylight windows over where Reign slept, multitudes of autographed pictures and shrinky-dinks were arranged off to the left and records and her record player she often let me use sat to the right. What I found odd was that she had autographs from Edith Piaf, Marilyn Monroe, Elvis, Johnny Cash, and Edgar Allen Poe.

I never received an answer to how she acquired them and I assume she is immortal.

Onto cooler things; like my room. It didn’t look anything like the Hades cabin at Camp Halfblood; the walls -nearly all the walls in the house- had posters of bands Reign and I listen too; and trust me, there is a lot, the paint job was a nice calming shade of light grey and hints of black, and cut outs of song lyrics and quotes, one of the walls was painted with chalk paint so bonus to me. My bed set was not like Reign’s box spring/mattress combo on the floor. No, my bed was in a bed set, a wrought iron bed set that wasn’t overly fancy. I also had plants; but very few. There was one that hung above my pillow, a hanging English ivy that was growing very fast, three cacti on my window sill and a small Osiris rose I may or may not have grown myself. My desk was overflowing with my sketchbooks and art supplies, only Reign and my boyfriend Will know I’m damn good at art, and it will stay that way. I don’t need Zeus baggin’ on me to paint a portrait of him and a harem. My floor was carpeted and old journals I filled with inner monologues and thoughts of me being a demigod/Hades’ child, art history books, sketch pencils, pencil shavings, eraser crumbs, pastel paint chips from an old art project I had long sold, and Small Bob were scattered along the floors.

I had two clothing racks, one for me and the other for Will when he decided to travel with us to escape his mother who insisted he was straight; mine had different gradients of black and gray with dark wash denim skinny jeans and a few leather coats, the shoe rack at the bottom held my Doc Martens, Converse, and Army boots and some aviator sunglasses rested on the hook at the end of the top railing. Will’s side was a travesty, so much color and different degrees of pants and shorts, different types of sandals and sneakers.

The first month I was with Reign I told her about Bianca, the bond we once had when I was four, and then our falling out inside the Lotus Casino I told nobody about; she used to abuse me. Yeah, “poor Nico-baby”. Save it, I survived with minimal scarring. Bianca used to yell at me for staring at the boys for too long, even back then I was shamelessly me, and for wanting to wear a dress. She pushed me down the stairs on time after I kissed another boy there named John Whitter -90s kid-. He was damn attractive, (but no one can beat Will.) and I didn’t care about the repercussions. The nurses at the Lotus were damn good and patch ups, and one of them, a WW1 nurse always gave me candy. I spent more time in the med bay than with Bianca or anyone there. In my life I can easily say I’ve had thirty-six broken ribs, a hundred fractures, thirty four sprains, fifty five good and deep cuts by Bianca, eight broken arms, sixteen broken legs, and three cracked skulls.

The whole “blaming Percy for Bianca’s death” was an act and I can honestly say I felt no regret, I saw the abandonment I was going to face when she first saw Artemis’ Huntresses from a mile away, and I left. Around this time was when Reign found me and I gained a forever home. When I told Reign about Hazel (we bonded over similar abuse stories) she wanted to met her so bad, I tricked my gem wielding sister into coming with me to visit Reign; and luckily we made it just in time for Reign’s five-star cooking. Reign loved Hazel and it was returned in full. She even told Hazel and her partners have a room in the house for them.

Reign helped both of us in our love lives. Hazel wanted both Leo and Frank; and Reign absolutely adored them in our stories; and she absolutely adored Will from the stories I told through rose-tinted glasses. (Might I add I was quite taken with him? Because I was,) Gods I was sold when that boy grinned at me. 

She traveled around and I would always say with her, even when C.HB became too much for me (How long can people hold onto blatant racism of Hades children? Because I really don’t think myself anywhere near as bad as my half brothers or sisters.) She enjoyed cooking and I enjoyed eating her food. So it was a win-win; and she really can’t argue with me, I gained weight and muscle from her hellish training activities regimens. Her homeschooling techniques were very complex and I was surprisingly excellent at writing and art than anything else. 

Reign loved both me and Hazel, with all her heart. I can say I loved her back with that much intensity and devotion, she helped me with my shadow sight; honestly it updates every night like a computer would and gives me major headaches; Reign would be there with tea and a book she would read out loud to lull me to sleep. 

Will and I were getting ready for our wedding, well; more planning than anything. We decided on Italian traditions, Will was more than welcoming when I announce that I wanted the influences of my upbringing. So Hazel formed emeralds, Reign forged pendants; as emeralds were worn for good luck. We shipped those out along with our invitations and the itinerary for our wedding. Our ceremony was in the Italian countryside, behind the di Angelo manor, Hades was adverse to go, seeing as the love of his life was electrocuted in the parlor of said manor and I was failure son. Reign stared him down until he relented.

“Per cent'anni!” Will and I grinned and raised our glasses in response, “Evviva gli sposi!” Will downed his wine, and I followed; the guests drank their wine after me. The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch, Reign brought out the food I had prepared earlier; and fended Zeus’ grabby hands with a wooden spoon. The Italian wedding soup was excellent. I could see Hades grimace -good, I hoped he choked on it.

During the actual ceremony Hazel (Reign ducked out because she knew she’d probably wail the entire time) was my maid of honor and Frank was Will’s best man (They had one hell of a bromance). Reign sat in one of the two pews with Apollo to her left holding a box of Kleenex, and Hades -that vindictive bastard was on his phone and I couldn't bring myself to give a damn- to her right with the spirit of my mother (Maria di Angelo and Reign bonded over me and the mutual disowning of Bianca) in between him and Persephone -who was making eyes towards Apollo who ignored her in favor of cleaning up Reign’s snot dripping face-.

Everyone else stood crammed outside the doorway, the piece of white ribbon waiting to be broken by Will and I. I could see Will fiddle around with the piece of iron Reign gave him (“It ensures bad spirits will fuck off and leave you guys alone. Nico told me about it”). The small tear in my veil seemed much larger than I originally thought (“I’m welcoming luck, not destroying it beyond repair”) the shadows seemed to rejoice with me, they lapped, swirled and churned with my mood. A small, bashful grin crossed my face; Will grinned back and took my hands before repeating his vows.

“Niccolò Dante di Angelo; when I first saw you I was taken away, you’d travelled and seen marvels. You have lived a hard life and unflinchingly face the next day on. You are so strong, stronger than me. I love how you smile even though the bad just happened, I love how you let me in, and let me cherish you. Ti amo, cuore mio.” I shaking took his hand in mine, “Siamo stati insieme per molti anni. Ti ho amato per tanto tempo, il mio amore. Ho vissuto in difficoltà, e non vedo l'ora di amare di più. As Victor Van Dort says, With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, For I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” 

We exchanged rings and Reign let loose an ungodly sob as she clung to Apollo who gave a soft grin, and if he was planning on smashing he better be ready for the ass whooping Reign will give him if she’s pregnant. Will and I shared a kiss as we ran towards the church doors and broke the ribbon; everyone cheered and tossed confetti and rice over out heads, Will took my hand (my husband to my hand!!!!) and lead us towards his Nissan gtr decked out in flowers and ribbons, we headed towards the reception.

Good food and wine flowed without hesitation, prosciutto (Artemis) and olives (Demeter grown)was served first, followed by Artemis caught Venison with pasta, and Wanda; something I hadn’t had in so long I cried a little. I carried around La Borsa and people danced with me in exchange for money; this wedding wasn’t cheap and we needed to save money. Everyone joined on the dance floor for La Tarantella, every couple was on the floor -save for those bitter old people known as gods- and Will and I took center stage; laughter and good fun coursed in the air. I never thought I’d be this happy, this content, before.

We all settled down for cake and toasts to be said; Reign thanked everyone for being here and taking the time to understand me and stay by my side, my mother did the same. Will kissed my forehead and smiled at me. Jordan almonds and Mille-foglia with vanilla cream and strawberries was served. Will and I were in love. I never thought I’d be in love until he built me up and poured his love into me.

I won't be dragging Olympus down today.


End file.
